


Hopping Mad (This Ball is Bouncing)

by Marvolo666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvolo666/pseuds/Marvolo666
Summary: Harry Potter befriends Luna Lovegood after a she is viciously attacked by her peers, leaving her injured. When Harry her to the Yule Ball despite her broken leg Romance, Laughter and Chaos ensues. The Yule Ball is going to be the event of the year. Don't miss it!





	1. Part 1: Break a Leg

**Hopping Mad (This Ball is Bouncing)**

**By Marvolo666**

**Part 1: Break a Leg**

* * *

**Author note**

_There is a joke in this story that could be interpreted as racist. That is not the case it is only a joke about the stupidity of teenagers (and them being in love)_

* * *

Harry James Potter had not had an easy life. He was never one to complain, never one to ask why. He just accepted the things he could not change and tried to help others instead. However in the middle of his fourth year, (a year he had fought both his best friend and a bloody Dragon,) Harry had an epiphany. It was as if his eyes had open for the first time. Now he just wanted the shout his revelation for the world to hear…

**Being a Teenager Really Sucks!**

He had to ask some bloody girl to the bloody Yule ball despite having just about all of them turn on him just weeks before. He did not want to bloody dance in front of the whole school and look like a bloody idiot. He did not want to ask out most girls since he was a bloody fourteen year old and therefore completely terrified of them. Not that he wasn't interested…he was just too scared to talk to any. Those he did know were Ginny, (Ron's sister) and Hermione (practically HIS own SISTER).

There was one girl he wanted to ask out. She was a wonderful, pretty, angelic, girl with an amazing personality and brains fitting of her house. She had completely won Harry's heart to the point he actually overcame his fears and asked her to the ball.

Her name was

" _ **Cho Chung**_ _ **"**_

.

…No wait

.

_Chang Chu?_

.

.

No…

.

 _ **Cho Chang!**_ That's it. _**Cho Chang!**_

Ok…Harry wasn't remotely in love with her, he didn't even really know her. However being raised in a loveless home…and being a stupid teenager, (Teenagers are stupid…admit it, too much hormones, too little brain usage) He did not know the difference between love and lust. Before he could learn this in the most awkward and painful way however Cho Chang saved him. She already had a date to the ball.

His name is Cedric Diggory and unlike Harry…he wasn't teenager stupid. He was really bloody stupid. He was the type of guy who reminded you of everything wrong in the world. He looked like a douche, talked like a douche...was a douche and Harry really wished he would just die.

"He is stupid and ugly Hermione, the little shit." Harry grumbled under his breath he made his way to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione, who was at his side as usual, couldn't help but laugh. "Harry, he is not ugly. He is actually quite handsome. His skin practically sparkles. You're just jealous he got the girl and you didn't. Oh and don't curse Harry, It's not civilized."

Harry reluctantly conceded and nodded. "But you do agree that he is stupid."

"Merlin yes, it's a wonder he passed his OWLs!" Hermione chuckled as Harry's mood lightened.

It was at this moment Harry's life was change forever. It wasn't what Hermione had said or done. It had nothing to do with their conversation at all. It was the sound Harry heard while walking past a small cupboard…one he had never seen before.

Hermione had stopped when she realized Harry was not by his side. She looked over her shoulder to see him facing the cupboard with a strange look on his face. "Harry, what is it?"

Harry held a hand up to silence her. In the quiet, they could both here the sound from inside the cupboard. The sound of crying.

Harry slowly approached the door and quietly knocked. "Hello?"

The crying stopped and a small voice of a girl came from within. "Please help me."

Harry tried to open the door but found it had been locked. Without even thinking about it Harry took out his wand and cast " _Alohomora_."

Harry was shocked to find the door would still not open and began banging against the door. Hermione watched as Harry violently struggled as if he was the one locked in the cupboard.

Hermione tried to calm Harry down as he was starting to hyperventilate, "Harry we should get a professor. I'm sure they can get her out."

Harry wasn't listening as he again aimed his wand at the door. "Hello? If you can hear me, I'm getting you out of there. _Portaberto!_ "

To Hermione's amazement a light came from Harry's wand and the door handle melted to the floor. Harry through himself against the door knocking it over.

The girl was lying on the ground at the back of the cupboard. She had beautiful blond hair, sapphire blue eyes and skin as white as snow. Harry could tell she had been crying, most likely from a swollen, twisted ankle. He was certain it was broken.

"Hermione, get a teacher or Madam Pomfrey, NOW!" Harry shouted causing Hermione to take off without a moment's thought. She had never seen Harry in such a rage since he found out about his Godfather's supposed betrayal.

Harry approached the injured girl who looked at him with a hint of fear, before recognition reached her eyes. "Hello Harry Potter, I had a feeling we would meet one day."

Harry took off his school robe and started wrapping it around the offending limb. "This should hold it until help arrives."

"But help has already arrived. You have helped me. No one has helped me before. Thank you Harry Potter." The girl whispered as she grimaced from the pain.

"It's just Harry." The young wizard mumbled.

"Hello Just Harry, I thought your name was Harry Potter." The Girl hummed.

"It is," Harry answered. "But my friends just call me Harry."

"My name is Luna Lovegood, but people just call me Loony." Luna announced as she shook Harry's hand. "I wouldn't know what my friends all me since I don't have any."

Harry frowned, "Why would anyone call you Loony?"

"I can't be certain, but I suspect Nargles." Luna whispered mysteriously.

"Nargles?"

"They are invisible creatures that fly in your ear. They also like to steal my belongings. I bewitched my necklace to keep them away." Luna spoke calmly. "That said, I have spotted my classmates stealing from me as well."

Harry's eyes darkened. "Did they lock you in here and do this to you?"

Luna looked at her broken ankle and nodded. "They like using tripping spells. I don't think they intended to hurt me, though they didn't seem that upset about it. I must say, I have broken my share of toes but this hurts much more."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry asked.

"You have already done enough Harry Potter. The others like to say mean things about you, but I think they're just being rude. You are a good person Harry."

"Uhh…Thanks Luna." Harry muttered embarrassed.

"Why thank me for saying the truth? Must be Wrakspurts. You're the first person to call me Luna other than my Dad. It's either Lovegood or Loony." Luna said with a smile.

"What about you're Mother?"

Luna looked down with a hint of sadness for the first time. "She used to call me Moonchild, but she hasn't called me anything since she died."

Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach. "I'm sorry Luna."

"I was nine, she did love playing with spells. One day it went wrong and she died right in front of me." Luna whispered. "It's OK though, I know she's someplace where she's happy. One day we will meet again...but I do miss her terribly."

"I'm sorry Luna," Harry repeated, grabbing her hands. "Really I am."

Luna stared directly into Harry's eyes. "You really mean it don't you."

"Of course I do" Harry insisted. "I know what it's like to lose a parent."

"I guess you would. I'm sorry about your parents Harry Potter. I'm sure they are very proud of you." The girl said seriously.

Harry nodded "Thanks."

Luna sighed. "Definitely Wrakspurts."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of rushed footsteps as Hermione returned with McGonagall. Without saying a word, McGonagall rushed into the cupboard and start examining Luna's leg. She didn't need her wand to confirm it was broken.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, they were all in the Hospital wing as Luna was having her leg fixed up. Madame Pomfery began her report. "The good news is your leg is no longer broken, the bad news is you tore some muscles which will take time to heal."

Luna nodded numbly as she stared at her leg. "Will I be able to walk soon?"

"Not for another two weeks I'm afraid. I have placed your leg in a state of petrification to stop you from damaging more ligaments. " The nurse answered. "In the meantime you should be able to move around with crutches. It's tough to move around with them but they will get you from point A to point B all the same. Now if you promise to rest your leg I see no reason why you can't return to your dormitory."

"Oh, OK Madam Pomfrey" Luna hummed airily.

"Professor Flitwick will speak with you tomorrow about what happened. Now please tell me who did this." McGonagall spoke.

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble." Luna murmured.

Professor McGonagall let out long drawn out sigh before she stiffly spoke. "But Luna, I have to know who it was. Otherwise I can't remove the...Wrackspurts infesting their heads."

"It was Cho Chang and her friends Marietta Edgecombe and Sue Li." Luna answered immediately.

"Bitch," Harry muttered.

"POTTER!"

"Pitch! I said Pitch, as in I can't wait to fly round the Quiddich pitch." Harry lied wilting under the Professor's glare, though Hermione's glare seemed half-hearted, likely agreeing with the previous assessment.

Harry wasn't surprised it was Cho. Who did that Chung girl think she is…wait Chang, her name is Cho Chang...Harry was suddenly worried that he was a racist

McGonagall huffed. "Well I will be informing Professor Flitwick about all this. Now I suggest you all return to your common rooms before curfew. Will you need any help Miss. Lovegood."

"Not at all." Luna hummed as she hopped off her bed and fell onto her face. "Maybe a little, Madam Pomfrey. I think I broke my nose."

* * *

It was a slow walk to the Ravenclaw common room. With Luna on crutches it took them over an hour to reach the room. It had taken another five minutes in the hospital wing to heal Luna's broken nose before Harry offered to help her back to her dormitories. Hermione however had left to herown dormitories with an odd look on her face resembling a smirk. Harry listened to her talk the whole way there and found he liked the eccentric girl, though eccentric might be a polite way of saying it. Harry thought the Students had it right when they called her loony but he didn't hold it against her. He honestly didn't think he had ever met a nicer person and that included Dumbledore. Even he proved to be fighter with a backbone if the situation called for it.

"I was really impressed with how you handled the dragon." Luna hummed happily as she glanced at him.

Harry felt his cheeks burn. "Really?"

"Yes, everyone else tried to hurt their dragon in some form, while you just avoided it. It was really kind of you." Luna replied.

"Really? Did anyone actually hurt their Dragon?" Harry asked deciding that saying he would've killed the dragon in a heartbeat if it meant surviving the task might upset Luna.

"Only Victor Krum, he hit the dragon in the eye but that only made the Dragon angry. I was most upset that they used real Dragon eggs. Father has been writing articles about the abuse of Dragon, and other near extinct creatures for years. He thinks this is related to the Rotfang Conspiracy." Luna whispered the last part secretively.

Harry took something differently from her tidbit of knowledge. "You're fathers a reporter."

Luna must have heard the unease in Luna's voice as she stopped and rounded on him looking serous for the first time. "Father is a journalist and owner of the Quibbler, the greatest magazine in Wizarding Briton. Unlike the vultures that run the Daily Profit, we run stories with plausible evidence, though some question our legitimacy because they are scared of the truth. That reminds me did you put your name in the Goblet and if so was it because you wanted to prove yourself to the Wizarding world or did Dumbledore blackmail you with the threat of revealing your affair with the Professor Quirrell, which resulted in the Professor to fake his death and leave England?"

Harry stared at her for what seemed like hours before his brain kicked in. "W...W..What?! Of course not, I did not put my name in the Goblet, I don't want to be anything but a normal Wizard and I swear on my magic I did not have a bloody affair with Quirrell. He's dead, I saw it happen. Voldemort's spirit killed him."

Luna looked at him seriously for a second before she smiled. "Ok."

The move shocked him. Luna simply continued her slow trek down the corridor smiling as she realized they had arrived at the Ravenclaw Tower. Harry spoke up as he reached her. "That's it, you believe me."

"Of course I do." Luna replied as she tilted her head to the side. "I trust you, and I like you. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend."

Harry looked at the girl surprised at her comment. "Thanks, I don't have many friends, umm we could be friends...I mean...if you don't...mind?" Harry grimaced, he still could not talk to girls, even weird ones who he only wanted to be friends with.

Luna looked at Harry for a moment before she beamed at him and started hopping on her good foot. "I would love to be friends Harry Potter."

Harry smiled back, her smile was awfully infectious. "Great but if we are friends you have to call me Harry."

For a second it looked like Luna blushed as she whispered. "I call you Harry, what do you call me?"

Harry was confused for a second before he remembered what she had said, about not knowing friends would call her as she had none. "What would you like me to call you. I could just call you Luna."

Luna smiled radiantly at that. "I'd like that."

Harry realized she looked rather normal in that moment, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was her smile, Harry thought she was very pretty when she smiled, she looked like the bell of the ball.................................................................

Luna tapped Harry on the shoulder and hummed. "Harry, are you OK? You're not being attacked by Wrackspurts are you."

Harry looked at her as his brain put two and two together....................................

...

.

...

"OHHHHH!"

Luna had already taken out her wand and pointed at his head. "This really hurts and you might be vomiting for a couple of days but it's the only way I know how to stop a Wrackspurt infection."

What? No...I don't have Nargles!" Harry exclaimed before saying. "I was just...just."

Harry took a deep breath before asking. "Luna, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Luna's mouth dropped as her eyes widened, then her eye browns lowered as she frowned. "That was rather mean of you, I thought you were different...oh wait it must be Wrackspurts."

Harry waved his hand across his face protectively. "NO! NO! I really want to go to the ball with you. I mean we're friends now and my other to friends either have a date or is a guy and I really need to go to the ball with someone or I disgrace Hogwarts and Gryffindor and the girl I wanted to ask out was mean to you and turned me down and his evil..."

Luna looked confused with was a rather odd look on his face. "I can't go to the ball though."

"If you have a date that's fourth year or older then you can go to the ball." Harry said excitedly thinking he had figured out Luna's problem, he was mistaken.

Luna was in fact looking at him like he was rather simple, she also seemed somewhat amused as well as disheartened. Harry had no way of knowing how he knew this since her expression had hardly changed since he first met her. Luna hummed "I know that silly, but I can't dance...I can hardly walk."

Harry slowly looked down to her cast leg and resisted the urge to punch himself in the face. "Oh..."

Luna giggled which made Harry's face turn crimson. "Well...Luna, I'd still like to um...go to the..Um ball with you...I we can think of something...I ..Um maybe we will just have an excuse for how bad my dancing is...I hate dancing anyway way and..."

Luna ended Harry's mumbling by hopping up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You are sweet, I would love to be you date to the ball. I just hope I don't get you in trouble."

"Who cares!" Harry blurted out before adding. "Trouble I mean, I...Really? Uou want to go..."

"Yes, that is what I told you, are you sure there aren't any Wrackspurts.

"No..I got to go, I'll see you at the dance...hopefully soon...bye Luna."

Harry quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before bolting away from the sweet yet strange girl and her anti Wrackspurt treatments. It wasn't until he was halfway to the Gryffindor common room at he realized what he had done and blushed redder then a tomato.

When he did return to the common room he saw Hermione was waiting for him, reading a book and looking rather tired. "Harry what took you so long. I was worried sick something happened...why are you blushing?"

"I...Uh was just helping Luna to her the Ravenclaw tower. She has a broken leg they most healed but it will take a few days." Harry really tried to not smile as he said this but Hermione wasn't fooled.

Hermione smirk knowingly at Harry as what she said next left him gaping like a guppy. "So I guess the only question now is how do you dance in front of everyone at the Yule Ball with a lady who has a broken leg."

* * *

_Mean while..._

* * *

Filius stormed out of the Ravenclaw common room, he had just finished punishing some members of his own house for harassing and breaking another member's leg before lacking her in a cupboard, of course said student should have arrived by now, even with the damaged limb.

It did not take long to find her she was standing right outside the Ravenclaw door. She was swaying on the spot with a dope smile on her face. She humming as her eyes spun around in circles.

Filius looked to the door knocker witch spoke, sounding sleepy. "She's been standing her for over thirty minutes, she hasn't even tried answering my riddles."

"I like dears." Luna sung to herself.

"Sure you do." Filius muttered under his breath as he started helping Luna into the dormitory. "Miss Lovegood, why did you ignore the Door's riddle? Miss Lovegood? Luna? Are you listening to me? I bet I could call you a Loony and you would even notice! Hey Loony what's up!?"

"I like kisses."

"...I'm going to bed."

* * *

There will be another chapter or two, when I get the motivation to finish. My priority is **The Curious Case of Luna Lovegood New chapter will be released tonight! It will blow your Fucking Minds...I'm actually still finishing it up as we speak.**

**Nargles Out!**


	2. Part 2: She's Bewitched (Enchanted, Charmed, Spellbound, Possessed and Other Magic Related Puns)

"Life is wonderful"

Luna thought those three words ever morning when she woke up...except for today. Instead she sung them out loud unleashing a nights worth of the happiest dreams she ever dreamed, and startling a cat that had been sleeping in the common room. Luna was a sleep walker but thankfully Filius had charmed the room to not let her leave the Ravenclaw common room by herself unless she was conscious. The other Ravenclaws' had tried leading the sleeping girl into the halls before locking her out of the dormitories, but Luna always seemed to find a way back inside before waking.

Luna loved her life today, because she was completely and utterly in love. Just thinking about Harry made her think of kisses and hugs and rabbits and bees and Snorkacks and...What?

Luna quickly cast anti Nargle spells around herself before she returned to her thoughts. Luna was attending the Yule ball with the sweet Harry Potter. Who made her think of pudding for some reason and was the sweetest sweet in the sweet kiss..."

"Uh Loony?"

Luna opened her eyes and looked down to see a Michael Corner looking up at her. "Hello, did you shrink yourself Michael Corner?"

"No...you're sort of floating."

Luna looked down at her feet and saw they were three feet off the floor. Luna uttered "Oh" before dropping to the floor. "OW"

* * *

Luna hopped out of the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey shook her head in dismay. "It's a wonder her leg isn't crooked by now."

* * *

Luna arrived at the great hall and smiled practically singing as she sat at her table and began pouring maple syrup on her flapjacks. She looked up and noticed Harry watching her with more than a hint of mirth on his face. She smiled and he smiled back with those sweet lips. Luna wondered how sweet they would be if they met her own...the idea they would be sweeter then maple syrup was inconceivable yet she was certain it was true. The idea made her feel...sticky...wait...Actually under further evaluation, Luna determined it wasn't the idea so much as the gallons of syrup she had been pouring. It seemed to have overflowed and flooded the table with Syrup. Filius was already by her vanishing Syrup and Luna felt less sticky. Luna's face was red and she assumed this was what embarrassment was like, she wasn't sure what that boy's kind laughter had to do with the strange emotion. If anything she felt rather ticklish to hear his laugh. It was different then what she was used to. It felt like he was laughing with her and not at her like everyone else. Luna realized this was because she was laughing too.

Hermione shook her head at the girl's antics, frankly she couldn't remember Harry laughing so hard and she had known him for over three years. Ron looked at Luna with confused smile. "And I thought you were mental Hermione,"

Hermione's gaze narrowed. "Ron! The only one mental is you, I mean sure Luna is a little...unique but she is not mental! Right Harry!"

Harry shrugged uncertainly causing Hermione to exclaim. "HARRY!"

Hermione, Luna's a wonderful sweet girl, she also asked if Quirrell was my secret lover!"

Ron spit out his food (a first time for everything), and started gagging while Hermione turned a little green. "Ok...maybe she's a little mental..."

"You are all mental." Ginny replied with a twinkle in her eye, catching them off guard. Ginny had been so quit Harry could hardly believe she was a loud feisty tomboy. Yet it seemed over the last few months that the old Ginny was making more appearances as the memory of Tom grew dimmer. "Luna has definitely earned her Loony nickname, but if I here you mentioning it I'll make you eat your own snot."

At this Ron left the table, his plate half full (another first) allowing Ginny scoot beside Hermione and looked over her shoulder. "I've never seen her act like that, and I never knew you too knew each over. So she's your date then."

Harry struggled not to choke on his food as he nodded. "How does everyone keep finding out."

"Hermione told me," Ginny replied causing Hermione to blush under Harry glare. Ginny quirked her eyebrows threateningly. "Why, are you embarrassed or ashamed of your date"

"What? No! I just...it's not anyone's business." Harry replied uncertainly. "Besides, I'm already worried about what Rita will write about her."

"I have a funny feeling she's going to have her work cut out for her." Hermione said with an unsettling smile.

* * *

Luna skipped down the all...or at least she pretended to. Hopping on one leg and crutches was rather tiring and most boring. She was certain she would be late for class as her book bag around her neck was holding her back, and somewhat chocking her.

"You need help." Ginny replied as she took the bag off Luna neck causing her to gasp for much need air.

Luna nodded as she smiled. "Thank Ginny, it's been awhile since we've spoken."

Ginny frowned. "It has?"

"Since first year." Luna replied. "But you seemed preoccupied with your Mortermite infestation."

"What?"

"They thrive on dark magic and paper, they are often found in trees, animated rabbits and books." Luna replied with a smile.

Ginny seemed to shiver but frowned as she focused on her old friend. "Has it really been that long?"

Luna looked a Ginny and sighed sadly. "I missed you Ginny."

Ginny sighed as well, "I missed Ginny too, but she's back now. I'm not going to let Mortermites, books or Tom stop me from being..."

"Who's Tom?" Luna asked curiously.

Ginny shook her head. "Never mind that, when are you going to tell me about your date to the Yule ball."

Luna seemed to act even dreamer as the smiled, causing Ginny to laugh. "Of all the things I I've seen since coming to Hogwarts, I never thought I'd see Luna Lovegood swoon."

Luna blushed and muttered. "I don't swoon."

"I don't blame you, there was a time were being Harry's date would've made me feint." Ginny answered with a blush.

Luna tilted her head. "Wrackspurts tend to do that."

Ginny giggled. "You haven't changed a bit."

The two Witch entered Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall awarding Ginny five points for helping Luna make it too class, though she noted it would've been more if they weren't late. Ginny helped Luna into her seat as class continued but Ginny's mind was focused on her reunited friend. Ginny couldn't help but feel guilty for abandoning her old friend. She could tell Luna had been lonely but Ginny had been more focused on her own problems. Ginny may have not been lonely but she had been alone. Things were changing, she felt reborn and was discovering things about herself she would never have dreamed. Think about Luna also made Ginny think of the ball and the one she longed for...

"Miss Weasley, please pay attention." McGonagall uttered harshly before continuing her he class.

Ginny looked over to Luna and saw her mind was far away...it usually was. Ginny whispered to her, "What are you wearing to the Yule Ball."

Luna looked at her and whispered. "I don't know? Probably something to keep away the Nargles. I have a necklace made of Butterbeer caps."

Ginny shook her head in dismay...this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hermione glared at Ron. "My date is none of your business."

"Your my friend, that makes it my business." Ron shot back while Harry groaned with exasperation. Harry definitely cared who Hermione's date was but didn't see the harm of waiting till the ball before deciding if he should curse him or not. At the moment he just wished Ron and Hermione would stop fighting.

"Ron the Yule Balls in three days. Does it really matter if Hermione wants to keep it a secret before then." Harry interrupted the bickering pair. "Besides if it's really an issue we can always threaten him at the Ball."

"No you don't!" Hermione reprimanded harshly, "If either of you two threaten my date I will..."

"But what if it's someone like Malfoy." Ron interrupted.

"Then hell has frozen over." Harry butted in before Hermione cursed Ron.

"No what I think, you are jealous." Hermione snapped now fuming.

"What!" Ron said taken aback.

"Yes I think your jealous that I got a date to the Yule Ball and you don't." Hermione hissed.

"That's absurd!" Ron growled despite blushing beat red. "Besides I'm not the only one without a date."

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered dangerously.

"I think you won't tell anyone your date because he doesn't exist." Ron yelled triumphantly only to get slapped in the face.

"I didn't tell you my date because I didn't want you using me to be pester him for his Autograph." Hermione shouted as she stormed out of common room.

Ron cursed and took off muttering something about mental witches. While Harry stayed in the now empty common room. Ron clearly has to overcome by anger to use his brain but Harry was putting all the pieces together. He quickly took out his map and uttered the words that his father had written many years ago. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Harry found the name he was looking for and ran off to find him. As Harry ran down the halls he wondered if his Father would be upset if he was always up to know good when he used the map. He also wasn't sure if this counted as one of those times. He was sure Hermione would kill him...oh there he is...

Surprisingly enough he was in the library though maybe that explained how they met. Harry grabbed a book from the nearest shelf and nonchalantly sat down beside him. He pretended to read as he such a peak at him, only to meet his eyes. He raised an eyebrow as he uttered ion his thick accent. "I have enough...fan girls...don't need fan boy too."

Harry tried to look confused and offended but when looked at the book in his hand he saw the title. "How to get your Wizard by Rita Skeeter."

Harry practically flung the book away causing the Bulgarian to laugh. "You know then."

Harry looked at Krum and said. "Not for certain but I'm pretty sure I'm right...Hermione?"

Victor looked at Harry and uttered. "Ve both have similar taste in books."

Harry nodded. "You certainly don't seem like the reading type."

"You British think me silent type. I speak good, I speak lots. But in English? I can hardly speak at all. Enough small talk. You here to ask my...vhat is vord...intent to Hermy-own-ninny?"

Harry tried to hied his laugh with a cough but he was pretty sure he noticed. " _Hermione's_ not just my best friend, she's the closest thing I have to a sister. She's like family and well I don't have much in the way of family."

Victor nodded. "I understand...I lost my Mother at a young age, and my Father has been ill for long time. I've met many others who have lost family. Hermy-own-ninny means allot to you. My lover means much to me to."

Harry frowned. "Hermione's your Girlfriend? Your Lover?"

"No, just a new dear friend. My love is back at Durmstrang. I miss my love dearly but I felt this tournament vas something I had to do. Hermy-own-ninny is nice and mature for her age, but she is still a child. I never vas one..She cares for you greatly Potter but she has problems only she can solve. I can offer the guidance you can't yet and that other boy never vill."

"Somethings wrong with Hermione." Harry uttered his face going pale. "What's wrong? Please tell me, I can help her."

"No you can't. She is not in danger but life is strange. You do not have the visdom, I don't either but I have had her problem too. It is vhy she trusted me with her secret. You can only be there and help her when she is ready to share. Hopefully she von't need you for that. You are good friend but my motives our friendly, nothing more."

Harry looked at him. "You know your English isn't that bad at all."

Krum laughed. "Vell I don't like vay I sound vhen speaking English. You fly good, maybe ve fly together later. For now I must return to ship. Good luck in tournament, and at ball."

Krum shook his hand and walked away as Harry was deep in thought."Vell...I mean...Well that didn't go as I expected...Victor Krum said I'm a good flyer...should have gotten his autograph...for Ron...and Hermione...and Luna...and Ginny...to sell...to keep for myself...why am I still here?"

* * *

"How about this?" Luna asked Ginny as she wore a dress clearly made of actual Christmas tree thistles.

Ginny gasped. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Luna nodded "Most tremendously, but it will also catch Harry's attention."

Ginny shook her head, wondering what the Ravenclaws would think if they returned to their beds to see Luna like this. "Yes but not that kind of attention. How is he supposed to dance with you if you are covered in thistles."

Luna thought about it for a moment and nodded. "You have a point."

Luna grabbed her wand and cast a switching charm on her dress replacing it with the next one. Ginny couldn't tell what it looked like she was too busy shielding her eyes from the light. "What the bloody hell is that?!"

Luna replied. "It's a dress my Father bought. The warlock said it was the most beautiful dress in the world but no human is able to lay their eyes upon it."

"Nox." Ginny cast with her wand and the light went out. Luna was wearing a rather dreary old dress.

"That's odd...it's not very pretty at all is it." Luna replied rather confused.

"Yes, what a shock." Ginny uttered deadpanned as she motioned for Luna to try on the next dress.

Luna complied, her dress was covered in actual snow. Ginny didn't have to say anything, as the dress was causing Luna to freeze. Luna appeared in many other dresses. One was a costume of Father Christmas that came with a beard. Another was covered in silver bells but it made way too much nose, plus it was rather ugly. One of Ginny's favorites was covered with cat faces cats but it would hiss anytime Ginny approached Luna. Luna was most disappointed and Ginny vetoed the singing dress. It was beautiful but and would serenade the wearer with Christmas carols. The problem was the dress was dreadfully out of tune. The last dress simply screamed causing Luna to switch back to her school robes as her ears started ringing.

"This is ridiculous." Ginny exclaimed rubbing her own ears. "Don't you have anything normal...or pretty. Something that's not some clever gimmick."

Luna frowned. "I thought it was supposed to get Harry's attention. You don't seem to like any of these dresses."

Ginny groaned."Yes get his attention by being pretty, not by having your dress blind him, or freeze him, or hiss at him, or..."

"Pardon me, but why would I want to look pretty? He is only inviting me as a friend...even though he's nice and sweet and handsome and kind."

"Yes you are going as friends but wouldn't you rather him be more than a friend." Ginny egged on

Luna slowly as she spoke. "I never thought much of Harry,or any boy before I met him. He saved me, he was nice gentle and kind. He didn't laugh at me, he listened to me. Even though he doesn't believe the all the things I say, he seems to believe me, if that makes sense. When I told him about my Mother he really felt for me. His eyes were so powerful then, it made me feel like I was being hugged. When he said he wanted to be my friend I was happier then I ever felt. When I realized he really wanted to got to the ball with me, even with my bad leg, I thought I would die of happiness. Then he kissed me on the cheek..and I did. I was bliss, Nirvana. I was intoxicated by the way those lips made my body turn to butter and made my soul sore. I don't consciously remember realizing I was in love. I just knew it in my heart. My heart never had a chance."

"I was mad with love,I started thinking of things I never thought of before. Silly loony things like marriage, children a future lots of kisses and even...Making love." Luna whispered the last part beat red, making Ginny giggle like a school girl...witch she technically was. Luna's expression saddened though as she uttered. "Mother said to be thankful for the things you got. I'm lucky to be his friend, I've been his friend for one day and I haven't spoken to him since he asked me to the ball. I've gained so much in so short a time. I miss him...I don't want to lose him, never see him or talk to him again."

Ginny pulled Luna into a hug. "If you really love him then maybe it's worth the risk?"

Luna suddenly frowned. "Then why didn't you ask him out. Was it because of the Mortermites?"

Ginny turned beat red, "If you count that awful Valentines I sent him first year then yes I did ask him out. However I like someone else now...not my date sadly."

"What's wrong with Neville? I mean other then the Nargles in his brain." Luna asked with a quirk of the eye.

"Nothing...it's a long story but Neville's a good friend and nothing more." Ginny spoke with haste before quickly adding. "Now enough about me, wouldn't you like to see Harry in a nice handsome tuxedo. His hair flattened...if that's possible. Would you like to see his emerald eyes look at you with awe of you beauty. Wouldn't you like him to see you as a princes, his princes."

Luna was closing her eye but Ginny could still tell that she was smiling dreamily. Ginny then went at a different angle. "Wouldn't you love to be the envy of the ball. The girl they all make fun of, the most beautiful girl of the ball and with the date they all wanted. The Hogwarts champion who flew circles around a Dragon."

Luna would never admit it too another soul but the idea only added the appeal to Ginny's words. Luna had never cared for what others thought but then again, no one had ever thought much of her at all, let alone anything good. The image of the school, dismissing her as a loony, staring in awe of her beauty triggered something deep inside her...but Luna was mostly just thinking of Harry.

Luna hastily rushed Ginny out of her dormitory. "I have just the dress I'll see you at the ball. Bye Ginny."

Ginny didn't know how she ended up out the Ravenclaw tower so fast...but decided to give Luna the benefit of the doubt. Frankly, Ginny was just glad Luna didn't have a dress made of fire.

* * *

The next day Xenophilius was busy trying to determine if Nargles were eating his vegetables or if it was just the saber toothed chipmunk rumored to have manifested in these parts of England. Of course it could just be the weather, it was winter after all. Nah it must be Saber-toothed Chipmunks.

Xenophilius saw something in the sky and knew he was under attack. So he went into defense protocol 73.

...

_ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** _

Xenophilius started firing curses while running in circles. The attacker hit him in the face and knocked him down. Xenophilius plugged his ears as the creature started hooting. Clearly it was trying to infiltrate his brain.

Xenophilius eventually opened his eyes and looked around but the attacker was gone. Xenophilius sighed in relief as he noticed a letter was in his hand. "How did this get here?"

He opened the letter a read it. "Oh dear...it seem my Moonchild is in love...or going undercover to get information on The Boy Who Lived. This could be highly dangerous and get my daughter Killed! Or she's in love...Nah she's only 6 years old...I think...Oh well better send the dress. AHA Gnomes! Oh garden dwellers please I other you my flesh to infect with your saliva."

* * *

It was the night before the Ball when Hermione asked if Harry could speak to her for a moment in private. Meeting in an empty classroom. Hermione cut straight to the point. "I got an interesting letter from Victor."

"Really?" Harry responded before realizing he had already given himself away. "I mean who? No what, he probably told you in the latter."

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock." Hermione retorted sternly. "Maybe you should be focusing that logic on your golden egg instead of my love life."

"Thought you were just friends." Harry muttered confused.

"Did you think that before speaking to him?" Hermione shot back.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Harry mumbled embarrassed.

Hermione's eyes softened as she gave him a hug. "I give you a pass this time because you were being real sweet but consider my love life off limits agreed."

Harry quickly agreed. "Frankly I was thinking the same thing. If you need me though."

"I know the first person to go to. Now for the other thing I wanted to speak to you about. I know Victor said something about me having a problem but it's nothing serious. It's just things I need to figure out and I need to do that myself. However I am not in trouble I don't need your help so please don't press this or I'll curse your ears off." Hermione said very quickly.

Harry nodded quickly as Hermione continued. "Now about your date, are you ready for tomorrow."

Harry nodded with a smile, then slowly frowned and shook his head. "I don't know the first thing about dances."

Hermione nodded in thought. "Well you have to understand Luna probably knows less then you on this. If you want to make her happy, treat her like she's a princes. Don't look at other girls focus all your attention on her. Cater to her every need. Don't drink too much punch, as I heard the twins are going to slip firewiskey into it. Oh and don't swear, it's rude at formal events. Don't kiss her at the end of the date unless she seems to want it. Kiss her hand or cheek instead. Most important don't hurt her leg while dancing. I have no idea how you are going to pull that off."

Harry was surprised Hermione did not pass out after saying all that without breathing but he smiled at the end. "Don't worry about the dance. I have a plan for that...Well Snuffles does."

* * *

" _I heard a rumor that Loony's going to the Yule ball."_

" _With who?"_

" _No one knows but her dad sent her a dress."_

" _Probably going to crash the party to see the Korkles or something rubbish."_

" _Either way I think it's high time we get rid of her. I have an Idea for a prank of all pranks. I prank that even the Weasley twins would shutter at."_

" _What is it."_

" _I read it from a Muggle book and it's so good it will make her drop out or completely insane"_

" _Now what we need is some pig's blood."_

" _What's a pig?"_

" _...How do you not know what a pig is. You can't tell me you only know magical animals."_

_..._

" _I read a book where girl goes mad after a prank with pig's blood. She kills everyone at the ball."_

_..._

" _Would loony..."_

" _Nah she wouldn't harm a fly...right?"_

_..._

" _Ok no pig's blood. But we'll get her good for this...HAHAHAHA"_

" _Cho what the hell, that was a seriously messed up laugh,"_

_Sorry but I have been hanging around my boy friend allot and...I got it!_

* * *

Luna looked at herself in the mirror admiring her dress. Luna was not vain but for the first time in her life she truly felt beautiful. Like a princess. Luna never felt so excited and knew there would be no sleep tonight for her. Instead she hummed to herself as she wrote in her dairy. Writing about Nargles, Wrackspurts and green-eyed Wizards. At the end she wrote. "I have never wished for much, but I wish with all my might that tomorrow goes perfectly."

Historians would argue throughout the ages if Luna's wish came true or not.

But they all agreed it was a night no one would ever forget.

So don't miss the Christmas day (roughly) release of...

Hopping Mad (This Ball is Bouncing)

Part 3: Great Balls of Fire (Or some other awesome name)

What Will Happen to Harry and Luna.

Who does Ginny love, What is Hermione'ssecret

Is Cho Chang A Bitch

Will someone diea horrible death at the yule ball and if so then Who?

Is Marvolo666 taking this too far?

Will you also read the The Curious Case of Luna Lovegood?

Will you the wonderful reader Follow, Favorite, and Review? (Please)


	3. Part 3: The Bell of the Ball

**Parody of Jingle Bells in**

**...5...**

**...4...**

**...3...**

**...2...**

**...1...**

* * *

**_Nargle bells, Merlin spells_ **

**_Rowena is a Hag_ **

**_Godric's steel made Hufflepuff squeal_ **

**_and Salazar slithered away_ **

**_HEY! _ **

* * *

**Yes this is the song written by Uric the Odd Ball**

He also wrote the famous carols like

_The Christmas Muggle_

**A Jelly fish for the Holidays**

House-elves killed Father Christmas

_As well as the Goblin carol_

_**Christmas is for Cannibals...** _

...

_...A dangerously insane human being..._

_..._

**Never the less today is Christmas the most Magical day of the year**

"For the Muggles at least, For Wizards it's magical every day of the year."

**Yes but with constant magic, have we lost our holiday spirit?**

**Have we forgotten what Christmas is all about?**

_Presents and eggnog?_

**No! I meant love, friendship and family.**

...And Mistletoe.

_Yes I (Bleeping) Love Mistletoe_

You can't curse on the Wireless

_BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!_

You're hopeless

**You're both hopeless**

This is Anarchiam, _Aναρχία, and_ **Anarhie** **on the wizarding wireless**

" _ **Continue to listen to channel 666...The Nargle!"**_

" _Ha!_ _You thought you could keep us in our original story."_

" _ **Nargles out!"**_

* * *

Luna opened her eyes, the wireless was right. It's Christmas Day and tonight was the Yule Ball. Luna let out a cheer that woke up her roommates. "WHOOOOO!"

Luna hopped out of bed full of enthusiasm, intending to run throughout the castle spreading Christmas cheer. In hind sight, that was a mistake.

****"OW! Oh Dear..."** **

* * *

Luna hopped out of the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey shouted after her. "I swear to Morgana if you don't stay off that leg, I will make sure you spend the Holidays tied to a Hospital bed!"

* * *

Harry Potter was pacing the Gryffindor common room looking at the atrocity that lay before him. It wasn't much, in fact it was...it was...

"She got you a necklace?" Ron uttered in disbelief.

"It appears so." Hermione replied as she picked up the ugly thing. "I think she wants you to wear it to the ball."

"Told you she was mental." Ron muttered as Harry gave the necklace a closer look.

It truly was the ugliest thing Harry had ever seen. It wasn't just the fact that the string was made of some steely substance or it was covered in Butter beer caps, or that each cap had and ugly faces drawn on it that was clearly supposed to be festive. Unfortunately the face of Frosty looked like a troll and Father Christmas looked close to death. No what really made the necklace so ugly was that it was stained in blood, giving Harry the impression that Luna had cut her finger on the steely substance more than once during the atrocities construction.

"I hope she didn't hurt herself too much." Harry mused as he looked at the object.

"Well...it's the thought that counts." Hermione said uncertainly as he looked back in the small box. "Oh it came with a letter."

Harry quickly took out the small piece of paper and read it out loud.

* * *

_The Necklace will protect you from Nargles._

_Love, Luna Selena Pandora Newt Alice Bruce Lovegood the 3rd._

_P.S. Beware of the Hogwarts Yeti. It is rumored to live in Hogwarts and only come out on Christmas...though I think it's pretty far-fetched...it's more likely a Crumple-Horned Snorkack._

_Merry Christmas!_ **:)**

* * *

"How the Bloody hell did she fit all that onto that tiny piece of parchment." Ron frowned. "And why did she drawl the smiley face upside down."

Harry ignored Ron and kept look at the letter...before shouting **"(BLEEP)!"**

An appalled Hermione shrieked. "HARRY!"

* * *

Luna was very happy, Christmas pudding for breakfast was definitely her favorite thing about Hogwarts, even if they only served it on Christmas day. Luna sang as she ate. "Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer. We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here...Oh Hello sir, do you have any more figgy pudding."

The house elf, that had appeared in Luna's pudding stepped out of the bowl and wiped his feet on the table. "Dobby is most sorry miss, Dobby didn't bring any...did you call Dobby Sir?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot House elves don't like that." Luna replied quickly,

"No Dobby likes being called sir. Dobby likes it even better then when Silver Whiskers calls Dobby Mr. Dobby." The House elf laughed with a little sway in his step, having already partaken in some butter beer to celebrate the season. "Dobby was asked to bring gift to you from great Harry Potter Sir. Dobby isn't supposed to mention that Harry forgot to give Wuna a present and hopes you like last minute gift. So don't tell don't tell _Wuna_...SHH."

Luna nodded seriously as she zipped her lip, oblivious to Dobby's words. The house elf handed over a hastily wrapped president before clumsily swaggering away. Luna quickly tore it open and clapped with delight. It was a book called. "Discovering Creatures and Losing Fingers by Newt Scamander."

"It's a first addition!" Luna sighed happily, "Merlin, it's just like the one from the Hogwarts Library!"

* * *

At that moment up in the Library. Madam Prince started screaming.

 **"** **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** **"**

* * *

 **_Hours latter Hours Later Hours Later_ ** **_Hours latter Hours Later Hours Later Hours latter Hours Later Hours Later Hours Later Hours Later Hours Later_ **

* * *

Harry put on his suit while Ron started cursing about how his made him look like an old lady. Ron was right to complain, the dress did make him look like an old lady who had been dead for three days.

"Why don't you just transfigure it." Harry asked as Ron let out another pitiful moan.

"I can't and Hermione refused to help me, she's still upset with me." Ron groaned.

Harry shook his head as he looked at his ginger haired friend. It was not a good year to be Ron Weasley. "Ron just wear your school robes, I doubt McGonagall will be thrilled but if you go in that thing she'll hand you over to Snape."

"But I don't even have a date." Ron moaned miserably. "The only girl I asked out was Fleur. At least you got Loony Lovegood. Can you please just tell me who Hermione's taking."

Harry glared at his friend. "I promised Hermione I wouldn't and I swear to Merlin if you call Luna that one more time-"

Ron seemed unaware Harry was even there as he continued. "Hell, you could have gone with anyone, even Fleur might have gone with you, probably to take you out of the competition but still-"

"RON! SHUT UP!" Harry shouted.

Ron froze and went silent looking at Harry in shock. Harry shook his head speaking at a normal volume now he had his friends attention. "If you say one more negative thing about yourself or anyone else I'm leaving you here."

Ron just grumbled, "Figures, you're too cool to be seen with me anyway."

"If I cared about that I wouldn't be going with Luna would I." Harry sighed as he sat beside his friend on. "You know I've never cared about that, why should you."

Ron was silent as he fumed internally. Harry spoke to him quietly. "I actually used to wish for those things Ron. I was a loser in Privet drive, bullied and picked on...hell I stil am. I wished I was popular and famous as well, among other things. Then my wish came true and you what? It didn't change a thing. It never changed how I felt, or how my family treated me. It didn't make my life easier, only harder. If you became famous, you'd still be miserable."

"Easy for you to say, you're rich." Ron muttered to himself.

Harry glared at the red head. "You know what Ron, I don't know what it is about this year but you are becoming a real ass. If you think Money will buy you happiness then so be it.

Harry stood up and began rummaging through his school things. Eventually he pulled out a sack full of Galleons and tossed it to Ron. "Here take it, take all of it, there's more where that came from too. I got a whole vault full of this shit. I don't want it! I don't need it!"

Ron spared a glance at the sack of galleons before throwing it back at Harry. "I don't want you charity."

"Why not, it's what you want isn't it." Harry shot back.

Ron turned red as he shouted. "I'm not a charity case, you think I want your handouts. I don't want..."

Harry spoke harsly, "If you took it, you'd still be miserable, in fact you'd feel worse because it was given out of pity. Well ask yourself this Ron, how did I get that money?"

Ron opened his mouth before shutting it. "Oh."

"Yes Ron... Oh!" Harry said bitterly. "I inherited it, from my parents. Not only did I not earn that money, the reason I got it, is the very thing that cost me my happiness. I would give it all away and so much more , if I could have my parents..."

Ron gulped as he looked away. "I'm sorry, I just...It's so hard sometimes."

"Life is hard Ron, even in the Wizarding World but that's the thing Ron, you have it all wrong." Harry sighed as he picked up the Necklace Luna had made, albeit cleaned of blood stains. "Your problem isn't what others think of you Ron, it's what you think of yourself."

Harry rested a hand on Ron's shoulder as he spoke. "Let me give you some advice Ron. You want to be popular, you want the girls to like you? Then you need to start liking yourself. Get your head out of your ass Ron. You do have friends, and you are already popular, but if you don't realize it soon, you're going to lose everything. Do you want people remember you as some winy asshole or someone who is noble and loyal, because people tend to overlook the good in others in order to focus on their flaws.

"If there is one thing I've learnt from being famous, it's that people don't remember your best moments, they remember you at your worst." Harry patted Ron on the back as he stood up. "You're my best friend because you are one of the kindest people I know. I want him back, hopefully I'll see him at the ball."

Harry was nearly out the door when Ron asked. "What do you see in her...in Luna?"

Harry paused as he pondered the answer himself. "I'm not sure...I like her smile...she's always so upbeat when she should be miserable...I guess I see myself in her...or at least...who I want to be."

Ron nodded whispering. "Thanks Harry...Harry?"

Ron looked up but Harry had already left. Ron mulled over Harry's words as his thoughts drifted to another, eventually he muttered under his breath. "Bloody Hell I must be out of my mind...to hell with it. If you're going to make a fool of yourself, might as well do so in front of the entire school."

* * *

Luna wasn't nervous, she was terrified. So as she sat in the Ravenclaw common, Luna struggled not to start running in circles, something that Luna would've done by now if it wasn't for Luna's damaged leg. You see Luna was never scared, so being so made Luna quit mad at herself. When Luna was mad at herself Luna would do off things like ramble, bounce in in her seat or refer to herself in first person.

"Will you calm down?" Ginny said as she sat beside Luna, deciding to get ready for the dance with Luna instead of Lavender and the other Gryffindor Gossips. "Calm down Luna, you look great."

Luna looked at her silver dress and frowned. "I don't like it, it's too plain."

Ginny shook her head. "Plain is good, boy's like plain, at least as long as it's pretty. Trust me Harry's going to love it."

"I'm not a dress, I don't want Harry to like a dress, I want him to like me. I don't even know if he wants to be my date." Luna sighed as she looked into the burning fire place. "I don't think this was a good idea."

Ginny laughed. "How do you think Harry will feel if you stand him up for the Yule ball."

Luna looked appalled. "I would never do that!"

"Then for better or worse you are going to that ball." Ginny said with a smirk.

Luna pondered in thought before rising. "I forgot my Necklace, they keep away the Nargles you know...OH!"

Luna began to topple over when Ginny caught and sat her back on the couch. "Luna, if you break that leg one more time you'll miss the ball. Besides you don't need that ugly necklace."

"But...my Mother used to make them for me." Luna whispered sounding hurt.

Ginny suddenly felt like slapping herself, she was not exactly in the greatest moods herself. "I didn't mean it was ugly Luna, It just doesn't go well with your dress. "

"Why not?" Luna asked curiously.

"Bloody Ravenclaws." Ginny muttered before speaking in a comforting voice. "Luna, stop worrying about everything, you are going to have a wonderful, time. If you don't then I will curse Harry into the Stone Age."

Luna looked up both surprised and excited. "You can do that? Can you curse me? I always wanted to go to the Stone Age!"

"Oh look at the time." Ginny blurted out not so subtly cutting off Luna's train of thought.. "I bet Harry and Neville will be waiting for us by now."

Luna perked up and almost leaping to her feet, only for Ginny to stop her with a glare. Luna smiled bashfully.

* * *

Hermione and Krum walked down the Hallways with Harry and Neville, both nervous at the prospect of meeting their dates. Harry was sweating and trying to flatten his hair, Neville had already vanished his vomit off the floor. The other three quickly moved away from Neville after that. Harry was frankly worried about Ginny's date. If Neville didn't get a hold of himself he was going to make a very messy scene at the Yule ball in front of the entire school.

The other Champions stood by the entrance to the great hall, resisting the urge to open the large doors and peak inside. Cho was with Cedric and Fleur was with her sister. Harry looked at the Veela and chuckled, it seemed Fleur was as interested in finding a date to the ball as he was. Only she didn't have to worry about the embarrassment of showing up alone.

Half the school had made some sort of advance on her. Fleur's reactions had been mixed. A couple of first years had somehow dared to ask and she sweetly turned them down and handed them the chocolates she had bought, which turned out to be the only reason the first years had asked in the first place. Then there was Crabbe, who asked Fleur in vulgar detail to join him in a broom cupboard and...Lets just say Crabbe is still in the Hospital wing with third degree burns. Fleur was forced to serve detention with Madam Maxine who admitted secretly to some protesting students that the she and Fleur were just drink tea and eating cake.

Cho was smiling at Harry while Cedric was eyeing the exposed skin on Fleur's shoulder stupidly. Cho spoke in a sweet voice. "Hello Harry."

"Hello Chung...I mean CHO!...Your name is Cho...Cho Chung!...Wait Cho...Uh...Chitch? No I mean bitch...NO! Wait no Chang...it Cho Chang. I'm not racist I swear. It's Cho Chang" Harry's face turned red with embarrassment. Luckily Cho seemed to not have understood his panicked and somewhat offensive ramblings. She giggled which would have melted Harry a week ago...now it made his insides curl.

McGonagall walked over to Harry and spoke sternly. "You are almost late and I don't see your date."

"Yeah...she will be here soon...I hope." Harry stuttered as he looked around nervously. "You know, she may be a little slow getting hear on the account of her recent injury."

The Head of Gryffindor stared at Harry for a moment before her eyes widened, then she walked away muttering. "Oh Merlin."

Neville looked up when he heard a voice call out. "Hey Nev, need a little help here."

Neville ran up the stairs to his date before stuttering. "You...Your...very...P...Pretty."

"Snap out of it Neville." Ginny snapped before whispering in his ears. Ginny looked between her and someone out of view before shaking his head nervously. Ginny whispered again in Neville's ear who immediately pulled out his wand and walked out of Harry's eye sight.

Suddenly Neville and Ginny came back into view with their wands raised. In between them was the levitating figure of Luna Lovegood. Harry's looked on stunned, Luna looked even more ethereal than usual, likely because she was floating down the stairs in a dress of pure silver. Neville's arm started to shake and Neville called out. "Harry...little help."

It was then that Harry realized this was more than just a grand entrance, Luna was in great danger of falling down the stairs and doing more damage to her leg. Harry rushed forward and cast, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Neville let his arm rest as Harry helped Luna down the last couple stairs. Harry helped Luna land steadily as he held on to her shoulders. Harry smiled trying hard not to stutter. "You look beautiful Luna."

Luna blushed as she looked away before saying. "Thank you Harry, you look beautiful too."

Harry blushed for a completely different reason while an eavesdropping Ginny whispered loudly. "You're not supposed to call him beautiful."

Luna looked over to Ginny with a tilt of her head and asked. "What am I supposed to say?"

Ginny looked at Luna as her face twitched with disbelief. "How about handsome!"

"But doesn't that mean pretty?" Luna asked while Harry and Hermione tried to hold in their mirth.

"It's OK." Harry said with a slight chuckle, noticing the way McGonagall was looking at them. Her face held a sense of foreboding and resignation.

Ginny quickly gave Luna a hug and whispered good luck to her before she and Neville scurried into the Great Hall.

Minerva spoke in her sternest voice. "Form a line with your dates. When I signal you, walk down the path to the table normally reserved for the Hogwarts staff and sit in your assigned seats. When dinner is over you and your date will walk out into the center of the room and dance the first waltz as is tradition. Afterwards a very special guest will be performing and you can do as you please for the remainder of the evening. You will be on your best behavior and act like the honorable students you are. Represent your schools with dignity and class...and may Merlin have mercy on us all."

Harry had a feeling McGonagall glanced at him and Luna for her parting words but Luna paid them no mind. She seemed to be staring at Cho with great interest. Cho looked back at her with a combination of shock, anger and flat out confusion. Luna frowned and shook her head before speaking to McGonagall. "Professor, I don't think you removed all the Wrackspurts from Cho Chang's brain."

Minerva just shook her head in dismay as she strutted into the Great Hall. Harry looked a Luna and whispered. "You need help?"

Luna slowly nodded as she nervously put an arm around Harry's neck. Harry helped her move into a line with other champs. Krum and Hermione were talking excitedly. Fleur was giggling with her sister while standing three feet away from Cedric when he started to drool on her dress. Cho grumbled as she yanked her date back by the collar of his suit.

Minerva came back and gave the champions a nod before opening the doors to the Great Hall.

* * *

Luna's eyes widened as she looked around in wonder, Luna was seen by many to be untameable when in truth it was the exact opposite. Everything was bewildering to Luna, one just had a hard time telling. Luna constantly tried to take in the world around her and when she wasn't she was thinking about the endless possibilities of life, the universe and the Quibbler. With this in mind Luna was completely bewildered by the sights and sounds before her, causing a small smile to form on her face as she looked around the Great hall.

It was truly the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The Great hall was unrecognizable. The walls were sparkling in a bluish white colour that reminded her of ice. The four corners of the hall had Christmas trees reaching as high as the ceiling, which had snow falling from it that vanished just before reaching everyone's heads.

Instead of four long tables, the Hall was filled with small circular tables, leaving room for the center of the room, which was a perfect circle where everyone would soon dance. At the front of the hall, the Professor's table remained the same, only with seats surrounding it, so Ministry Officials as well as the Champions and their dates could sit together.

As Luna limped down the path to the table, she looked around her. The students were all rather pretty, some more so then others, in fact, even Crabbe and Goyle didn't look to bad, though Luna suspected glamour charms were used to make them look thinner. Luna was wondering who cast such advanced charms on the two simple Slithering when she realized half the female population was looking at her. The other half was looking at Hermione with the same look of shock and disbelief. The boy's were mostly just drooling at the sight of Fleur, which only added fuel to the fire of their infuriated dates.

Luna had the attention of most of the Ravenclaws who more than anyone were glaring at her with jealousy. Luna couldn't explain it but she felt her smile grow as the male students started taking notice of Hermione and Luna herself. Luna looked back at Hermione who had a giddy smile and a prideful look in her eyes. Luna could feel the same pride within her grow as she noticed Cho was still glaring at her.

Luna looked up at her handsome date and realized he looked as nervous as Luna felt. Harry was staring straight ahead stiffly but looked at Luna when he felt her eyes on him. Luna blushed as she looked down before glancing up at Harry, The two found themselves trapped in each other's eyes for a split second before they both looked away blushing. Luna was now beaming with pride, for the first time in her life she felt...she wasn't really sure what she felt but she liked it. She wanted to say beautiful but she felt that way many times before. Frankly she usually felt more pretty then she did in this plain dress of silver. Maybe she was just feeling giddy from the Wrackspurts.

Luna's thoughts her cut off as Harry helped her to her seat. Soon everyone was sitting down and Dumbledore announced the start of the Yule ball, only to be reminded by McGonagall that they needed to have dinner first. Everyone sat down and began eating. Luna looked at the menu and noticed Dumbledore pick up his own and utter one of the entrées, the food appeared on his plate. Harry seemed to notice this as he did the same. Luna looked back at her menu and frowned. Nothing on the menu sparked her appetite. Luna looked around and shrugged before stating. "Pudding."

Many of the champions sitting near her looked at her strangely before returning to their dinner. Luna again asked for pudding but nothing happened. Harry who was sitting next to her leaned over and whispered. "I think it has to be on the men-"

"Oh," Luna exclaimed as she realized her mistake. "Silly me, Figgy pudding."

Sure enough the figgy pudding appeared on her plate. Luna beamed and clapped her hands before digging into her food. Harry laughed, while others quickly started ordering their favorite foods. Fleur vanished her food and asked for some escargot, while her sister copied Luna's order of pudding and to the dismay of the table ate with her hands. Harry chuckled as he spoke. "So you like pudding."

Luna nodded with a mouthful of pudding before she swallowed to speak. "Yes but I do like lots of other things as well. Really as long as it's full of lots of healthy sugar then I'm happy."

Harry frowned. "Isn't sugar unhealthy?"

Luna leaned forward and whispered conspirator. "That's what they _want_ you to think."

Harry nodded as if he understood, but really he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. He'd have to ask Hermione later...wait Hermione was right here. Harry looked over to his friend and saw her frowning. "Where's Ron?"

Harry shrugged. "He didn't want to come, started getting all jealous again, don't worry I think I set him straight, but I'm still not certain he's coming."

Hermione sighed sadly. "Pity it really is wonderful isn't it."

Harry nodded as he glanced at Luna. Who was looking at him with pudding on her face. Harry grabbed a napkin and gently wiped it off, causing Luna to look away with a feint blush. Harry glanced back at Hermione who gave him a mischievous wink. Harry quickly looked back down at his food with an equally red face.

Luna looked up from her pudding and caught the eye of Ginny among the students giving her thumbs up. Luna smiled and noticed Hannah Abbot was sitting on the other side of Ginny's date and the two were talking animatedly. Neville seemed more happy then Luna had ever seen him while Ginny just looked nervous. Luna wasn't sure what that was all about but when she looked back at Harry, Luna forgot to care.

Ginny and Hermione both noticed Luna staring dreamily at Harry, causing the latter to snort as she struggled to swallow soup. Krum gave Hermione a few pats on the back as she blushed with embarrassment.

Luna forgot all about pudding, she instead contemplated how she could be so lucky. Sitting up here beside the sweetest boy she had ever met. Luna felt her heart melt with happiness as she whispered. "Thank you for bring me Harry, this really is magical."

Harry looked back at his date and smiled. "I should thank you, I didn't think I was going to be able to invite anyone."

Luna tilted her head. "You could have invited anyone. Your handsome and charming and sweet and-"

Harry blushed as he cut her off. "That's clearly not the case otherwise Cho wouldn't have turned be down."

Luna felt her smile falter as her pride plummeted. "You asked Cho first..."

Harry nodded before glancing at Luna. "Yeah it was before I met you, and before I found out what a jerk she was. I...I don't like bullies."

Luna's smile returned in full force as her glee filled her. "Thank you for not going with Harry, Cho." Luna said innocently with a bright smile on her face. Cho just stared daggers at Luna before cutting through her stake and the plate underneath it.

Then Harry took her hand and whispered with a nervously blush. "Frankly I'm glad she turned me down, I'd rather be here with you."

Luna forgot all about pride and Cho as Harry took her hand. She simply swooned as she looked up into Harry green eyes. "I...um...I..."

"Everybody, it is time for the Yule Ball to begin, please rise as the four Champions and their dates open the ball for the first dance."

Harry nodded as Luna wrapped an arm around his shoulder to stand up. Luna didn't need this much attention but wasn't going turn down a gesture that brought her closer to Harry. Still, dancing was going to be a problem. Even without the broken leg, being near Harry was making Luna feel feint.

As the four Champions and their dates entered the circle. Luna uttered softly. "I don't think I can dance Harry."

"Don't worry I have a plan." Harry whispered as he looked down the hall. and to the bulbous eyes of a very tipsy house elves. "Just follow my lead."

"I'll try." Luna replied nervously, suddenly she was terrified. What if she made a fool of herself, what if everyone laughed at her, what if she did something stupid Harry didn't like her anymore...

Luna shook her head with a frown, since when did she care about any of those things, it was strange but for once Luna really just wanted a perfect magical night.

Luna sadly did not get her wish, but only history will tell if this was actually bad thing. Harry looked around to the room as the Dumbledore stood and raised his wand to the band. "Let the Yule Ball begin."

Harry grinned as he held Luna in his arms. "And here we go."

The music started and the madness began...

* * *

 _So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I realized I bit off more then I could chew making Hopping Mad three chapters. The Yule ball alone could take up three chapters though next one could be the last. Ether way I hope you all continue to enjoy this wacky story full of heart, romance and comedy. With_ _The Curious Case of Luna Lovegood_ _going into darker and drama filled territory as it slowly approaches its climax, I've been able to get a lot of my fluff and humor out in this tale. Please Favorite, Follow and Review and remember, "_ _The fighter still remains_ _."_

**_Nargles out _ **


	4. Part 4: Great Balls of Fire (The Wicked Witch of Yule)

**Hopping Mad (The Last Loony)**

**By 666olovraM**

* * *

Revenge. It was all about Revenge.

Harry was going to make Luna pay for what she had done to him. Luna smiled and whispered. "It's just us now. No more Hermione or Ginny or Cho just us."

"You murdered my friends!" Harry roared.

"No I just gave them weed." Luna replied. "They won't be bothering us for a couple of hours."

"Oh..."

"Yep..."

"Do you have any left over."

"Want to get baked and ride the Thestral's?"

"Do I!"

* * *

**Sorry due to a recent drug problem (Pot heads) the writer hired to finish the rest of this tale has been sacked.**

* * *

Scorpius stared at the Apple in his hand in horror, as a dark voice uttered. " Harry Potter never told you what happened to your Mother."

"He told me enough." Scorpius roared at the ripening fruit. "He told me you killed her"

"No." The Apple uttered ominously. "I...am you Mother."

"No...That's not true. That's impossible."

Search your feelings you know it's true."

No seriously that's impossible. You're a Fucking apple you couldn't possibly be my Mother. This is stupid, who came up with this dreck. I'm going to my trailer to use this script to wipe my-

* * *

**We are dreadfully sorry for this. Those responsible for sacking the Writer who have just been sacked have been sacked.**

* * *

_Including the majestik møøse_

_A Møøse once bit my sister... No really!_

_She was Karving her initials on the møøse_

_With the sharpened end of an interspace tøøthbrush_

_Given her by Svenge - her brother-in-law -_

_An Oslo dentist and star of many Norwegian møvies:_

_"The Høt Hands of an Oslo Dentist",_

_"Fillings of Passion",_

_"The Huge Mølars of Horst Nordfink_

* * *

The Writer of the story who hired the writer to continue the story after the other writer had been sacked, wish it to be known that they have just been sacked. Instead Marvolo666 is back to finish the story himself. He would like to warn you that things are going to get weird and thanks Monty Python for not suing as he is sure they dreadfully need the money.

_Nargles out_

* * *

**Hopping Mad (This Ball is Bouncing)**

**By Marvolo666**

**Beta Read by** ** Mrxdeathx808 **

* * *

**Part 4: Great Balls of Fire (The Wicked Witch of Yule** **)**

* * *

"Everybody, it is time for the Yule Ball to begin, please rise as the four Champions and their dates open the ball for the first dance."

Harry nodded as Luna wrapped an arm around his shoulder to stand up. Luna didn't need this much attention but wasn't going turn down a gesture that brought her closer to Harry. Still, dancing was going to be a problem. Even without the broken leg, being near Harry was making Luna feel faint.

As the four Champions and their dates entered the circle. Luna uttered softly. "I don't think I can dance Harry."

"Don't worry I have a plan. Just follow my lead." Harry whispered as he looked down the hall. and to the bulbous eyes of a very tipsy house elves.

Dobby saw Harry Potter wink to Dobby and Dobby nodded back. Dobby had a most important mission, and Dobby knew if Dobby failed then Dobby would be viciously beaten...by Dobby. This would be bad, because Harry Potter doesn't like it when Dobby hurts Dobby so Dobby has to do the mission and keep Harry Potter happy. Dobby is worried however as Dobby is very drunk.

Dobby focused as much as he could and with a snap of his fingers appeared behind the band, a manic grin spreading across the odd House elf's face.

Harry was suddenly rather nervous, realizing that maybe he should've been more involved in his Godfathers plan. In fact the only people who knew what was going to happen was was Dobby and Sirius Black himself.

In fact Dobby was hissing into a mirror and not liking what he was hearing, vanishing the mirror Dobby shook his head. Then he snapped his fingers.

Dumbledore stood and raised his wand to the band. "Let the Yule Ball begin."

Harry grinned as he held Luna in his arms. "And here we go."

The strings began to play, and the the Champions began to waltz with their dates...while Harry simply stood there with Luna. Harry looked around nervously while Luna smiled obliviously. Only 5 seconds in people were already beginning to point at the stagnant couple when a horrible screeching filled the Great hall. What was once beautiful and gorgeous music was now the horrible sound of screeching violins.

The musicians halted their atrocious playing and examined their instruments. Percy ran to them in a mild panic and hissed "What the heck is going on? You do realize if anything goes wrong Mr Crouch will have my head and my job."

"Mr. Weasley, it's not our fault. The strings on the Violins snapped." The band leader exclaimed. "All the strings have snapped."

Ludo Bagman heard this and dressed the students. "Are apologies for the delay, we will postpone the formal dance until latter i the ball. In the meantime I would like to introduce to you the Twisted Sisters...I'm sorry I meant to say The weird sisters."

Many students groaned while of cheered as the pop rock band stepped onto the stage and began performing a 80's that made Harry frown. "Isn't this a Muggle song..."

Luna nodded with a smile. "Most Magical acts are rip offs of successful muggle bands. It all started with Stubby Boardman and the Hob Goblins. I actually liked them, it's a shame Stubby was wrongfully imprisoned for being a Death Eater."

"They do that a lot don't they." Harry muttered before shrugging, the floor was filled with dancing people. Harry slowed down his nerves before turning to Luna. He nervously took Luna back into his arms and slowly began to sway, Luna's eyes sparkled as she met Harries eyes. It was a simple dance, they hardly moved, but to Luna it felt magical.

After a minute of nervous smiles Harry heard someone invisible whisper into his ear. "Dobby sorry about wrecking music, but Paddyfoot said he needed a delay do to compicutions..."

Luna tilted her head. "You mean complications?"

Dobby nodded though none saw this before popping off Harry's shoulder. Luna smiled brightly. "Wow...I've never spoken to a Nargle before."

Harry smiled though managed to hold back the laugh. "That was my friend Dobby, he's an house elf."

Luna giggled. "Oh I assumed from the wrackspurts around his head. Wrackspurts and Nargles go together like Snorkacks and horns."

Harry just smiled and nodded though he honestly didn't have a clew what she was talking about. He hopped he didn't get Percy fired, even if he was a stick in the mud, he hoped his Godfather wasn't risking getting captured to pull this prank. He hopped the prank didn't end up killing anyone...

Luna touched his face gently and Harry found himself forgetting about all his worries. " You worry to much. Ignore the Wrackspurts Harry."

Harry grinned and nodded as he focused on the sweet girl in his arms. Luna blushed but smiled. This night was about her, Harry wasn't sure how he felt about the girl, but he knew he really liked her and if nothing else this was the start of a beautiful friendship. As happy as Luna seemed he remembered how small and sad she looked locked in that broom cupboard. He recognized the pain in her eyes and something in him wanted to make sure she never looked or felt that way again.

Luna put too much weight on her bad foot and nearly stumbled when Harry caught her. Luna beamed and leaned against Harry's chest, refusing to let go. Harry blushed but wrapped his arms around her protectively, he hopped this moment would never end.

After a few songs they parted and Harry led her to a table where punch was being served. Harry helped Luna into a seat and quickly grabbed some drinks. When he returned he saw Ginny and Neville had joined her. Neville looked at the dancers almost sadly while Ginny and Luna whispered too each over. Harry gave Luna her drink and offered Ginny his. Ginny smiled but declined though Neville grabbed the drink and chugged it.

Harry saw Hermione dancing with Krum and smiled to her. Hermione smiled back waving at the 4 from the dancefloor. Ginny grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him back onto the dance floor, while the poor boy looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry laughed at the reaction before turning to Luna. "You having fun."

"I'm having a magical time Harry." Luna smiled brightly before sighing as she over her shoulder. "I wish Ginny was just as happy."

Harry looked back at Ginny and saw her eyes looking down. Luna whispered to Harry. "Ginny isn't with the person she wants to be, Neville is just taking her so she could come at all."

Harry glance down at Luna. "It isn't me is it?"

"No." Luna answered to Harry's relief. "She likes you, but realizes you're not the person she thought you were and more importantly, she isn't the person she thought she was."

Harry smiled sadly his eyes glancing towards Cho, the girl who only a week ago he would've killed to go here with and was now glaring at Luna. "Love is complicated sometimes, isn't it."

Luna giggled and Harry couldn't help but love the sound. "Oh Harry, love is simple, it is people who are complicated."

Harry looked deep in thought at the dancing people before looking back at Luna. "I think you might be onto something there Luna."

Luna blushed before meeting Harry's eyes with a playful smirk. "I am a Ravenclaw you know. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

Harry chuckled before standing and offering Luna his hand. Luna took it with a bright smile and they both made their way back to the dance floor.

As the couple danced closely another pair of eyes were glaring at the happy couple. "Who does she think she is. Preaching Ravenclaw philosophy to him, sharing in the cheaters spotlight. This should be our night, not theirs."

"I don't have a problem with them." The other person uttered as stared at the couple. "I think they are really sweet...really...really...sweet. "

"Get it together Cedric. It's bad enough to gawking over the Veela, I swear to Merlin you're worse than a Cornish pixie." Cho hissed at her date. "I'm sick of being in their shadow. From Harry's cries for attention to Loony's Lunacy costing us more house points then I can ever earn. You know what she said her first class at Hogwarts. She said that House points were worthless and simply a means to turn students against each over in order to keep us in lines. Well I'll show her worthless."

"That's sweet." Cedric muttered distracted as he looked over to the Veela. "So many sweet people here."

Cho huffed with frustration and slapped him. "Snap out of it and follow the plan Cedric or I'll dump you faster than a Unicorns fart."

Meanwhile Harry and Luna were dancing while Harry tried to make casual conversation. "So...what music do you like. You mention this Stubby guy and his band, "

Luna grinned. "Stubby Boardman mimicked Elvis and sang popular rock songs until his his alter ego was arrested, since then the Hob Goblins have played Beatles songs...there not very good I'm afraid. Hopefully they will get back together, Stubby didn't even get a trial."

Harry frowned at this. "Man the same thing happened to my Godfather."

"You mean Notorious Mass Murder Sirius Black?" Luna hummed in one breath. "Well that makes sense since they are the same people."

Harry exclaimed with frustration. "He's not a mass murder, he's innocent...hold on, what do you mean the same person?"

Luna smiled her conspiracy smile and whispered. "It was just in the Quibbler. Dad interview a Witch, who knew a Witch, who knew a Wizard who dated the second cousin of the Hob Goblins drummer, that Stubby Boardman was really Sirius Black."

Harry stared at Luna bewildered. "Luna, I try to keep an open mind on the things you tell me, but I can promise you. Sirius Black is not a Rock singer, he sounds like he smoked 50 cigarettes. I know the guy trust me Luna, there is no way in Heaven or Hell, that Sirius Black is secretly a rock star."

Luna shrugged as she tilted her head. "It's always good to keep an open mind but never say never Harry."

"Technically I didn't say never, I just said no way." Harry said after a moment causing Luna to laugh again. Harry felt a warmth come over him and suddenly said. "Your cute when you laugh."

Luna blushed brightly and Harry did the same. Luna softly whispered. "I think your cute too."

After a moment of unnerving silence, Harry quickly spoke to change the subject. "How did you know Sirius was my Godfather."

Luna looked confused. "It's common knowledge Harry. Just like Malfoy's muggle half brother, Krum's sexuality, and Newton Scamander's involvement in the War against Grindelwald."

"Oh yes...Sometimes I Like to forget I'm famous. So Scamander fought against Grindelwald?"

One Mississippi Two Mississippi Three Mississippi.

"Yes he even wrote a book about it. He's working on a sequel as a matter of fact." Luna answered before frowning ever so slightly. "Are you OK Harry?"

Four Mississippi Five Mississippi Six Mississippi.

"What did you just say?" Harry uttered slowly

"There's a sequel coming out called The Cri-"

"No about Krum? About his Sexuality?" Harry hastily whispered glancing at the Seeker in question and his date.

Luna looked undeterred. "Well even though Quidditch has don't ask don't tell policies due to the Global Quidditch federation being run by Russian Goblins. It's still common knowledge that Krum is dating his his Durmstrang roommate Gaston Wolf.

"So you are saying Krum is gay?" Harry uttered as things began to fall into place.

"Yes, I thought you knew, everyone knows actually." Luna answered like she was speaking to a child. "As gay as Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is gay too!? Harry exclaimed before glancing at the Hogwarts Headmaster, dancing with Mcgonagall while dressed in bright purple robes and a emerald pointed hat. "Actually, that was kind of obvious...but Krum?"

"He even brought it up in his interview with the Daily Profit. He didn't out right say it, but...Oh Ron's here?"

Harry looked over at Ron. Who strode into the Great Hall confidently with a determined expression. He met Harry's gaze and gave him a thumbs up, witch Harry tentatively met with his own. Not quite understanding what the gesture meant.

"Huh..." Harry verbalized before shrugging. "What is it like in the Wizarding world...what did Seamus call it...flying for the other team? I mean I don't know much of the subject but my relatives are not subtle about their opinion on the matter."

Luna bit her lip in thought before uttering. "It's not as bad as the Muggle world but it's still illegal for to get married. The Purebloods tend to hate it,"They say they have reasons, like continuing family bloodlines...only excuse. The motives for hatred are always an excuse. That said people do love Dumbledore, so people are somewhat tolerant of it now. Things have definitely changed for the better. It's different in other countries though, and even France has its limits. You wouldn't believe what what they did to Uric the Oddball when they realized what he did to his hat."

Harry nodded distracted as he caught Ron looking at Hermione who was sitting by herself at a table. Krum was off getting her punch. Hermione met his eyes and smiled, Harry answered with his own but couldn't help but notice a sadness in her eyes. Harry spoke to Luna. "Why do people have a problem with...well people like Krum and Dumbledore."

"Luna looked away and Harry noticed her expression change and the smile fade from her eyes for the first time since he found her in the broom cupboard. "People hate gays the same reason there are bullies and bullied, Deatheater's and Orphan's, Pureblood's and Muggleborn's. The very reason why there are Wizards and Muggles, and the statues of secrecy exists at all. They hate them because they are different, nothing more nothing less."

Harry pulled Luna to him and Luna felt the warm of his body against hers, and the sadness leave her body. Luna whispered to herself. "Please let tonight be different for the different."

That's what it always came down to wasn't it. People being different and being punished for it. That was Harry's whole childhood and not just the with the Dursleys. That had been Hogwarts in a nutshell, people turning on him the moment he did something abnormal. They may praise him as a champion one moment, but Harry was never fooled. He knew what they really thought of him.

Ron suddenly rose to his feet, his face one of grim determination as he started marching towards Hermione. Harry grinned for a moment before...

"Harry you dropped a sickle." Luna noticed as she knelt down and picked up a sickle by Harry's feet. Harry didn't hear her he was busy staring, between Hermione, Ron and Krum, the latter was busy trying to fend away some girls from Beauxbaton.

Luna started to wave her hand cross Harry's face. "Are you OK Harry, you look as if you made a rather startling revelation."

"Funny you would say that." Harry muttered distractedly before he grabbed Luna by the shoulders. "Do you mind...excuse me."

Luna watched has Harry bolted away from Luna and towards Ron. Luna heard a voice behind her growl. "What in the Hell is his problem?"

Luna looked over her shoulder and saw Ginny glaring at her retreating date. Luna smiled to calm her friend down. "It's OK Harry just had a vision from the Nargles. He looks as if he is about to stop a major catastrophe from occurring."

Ginny followed Luna's gaze, her predatory grin would've terrified the twins. "I got to find Colin, I'm going to need lots of pictures of this."

Ron had almost reached Hermione when Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and steered him the opposite way. "Hey Ron glad you can make it. Let me introduce you to Luna..."

"Um...Hey Harry?" Ron answered with a miffed look trying to break Harry's surprisingly strong grasp of his shoulder. "Now's kind of a bad time-"

"Don't be silly Ron, Luna was just talking about meeting you." Harry answered quickly,

"But I know Luna, she's our neighbour and Ginny's friend. Now I need to talk to Hermione-"

Harry grimaced and pulled Ron back by the collar of his robes. "Bad idea Ron, bad idea. Hermione's not happy with you at the moment."

"That's why I need to apologize to her then tell her how I feel, even if I have to knock her dates bloody teeth out." Ron grumbled

"You mean him?" Harry pointed to Krum who was ducking and dodging his way past obviously smitten Witches.

Ron paled and cursed. "Bloody hell, you mean she's with him? I thought he was a poof."

Ron looked to Hermione before a his features hardened. He broke free of Harry's grip and began to stride towards Hermione. "To Hell with it, I don't care if he is the greatest Seeker in the world, I need to tell Hermione I fancy her."

"Fancy...Oh no no. You don't fancy Hermione, she's you friend. Besides what if she turns you down." Harry spit out with growing panic.

"Then at least I might stop making an ass of myself. It's like you said, do you want people to remember you as and asshole or as someone who had the balls to try."

"I meant go to the dance and have a good time." Harry said quickly. "Wouldn't you rather date that pretty girl over by Luna?"

"That's my sister?" Ron uttered.

"Oh...right but look at all these other girls. They are pretty and Hermione's more of a practice girlfriend anyway."

"What did you say?" Ron uttered incredulously

"I called Hermione a practice girlfriend and I have no idea why." Harry answer with confusion. "Seems more like something you would say."

"No it isn't?" Ron looked offended now. "What the Bloody Hell's going on. Now you're acting like an ass mate."

Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Ron just trust me as a friend. Do not ask Hermione out, it is a very bad idea."

"Why?" Ron growled accusingly.

"um...Let's just say your not her type OK?" Harry tried to steer Ron away again but Ron shoved him off him.

"Piss off!" Ron snapped before turning away.

"No Ron it's not what you think!" Harry shouted but Ron wouldn't here it.

Too Harry dismay it seemed the whole great hall was watching due to his loud confrontation with Ron, and Hermione was storming up to the two of them with a stern look on your face. "What in Merlin's name our you too arguing about. Your making a scene. Harry why aren't you with you date? Ronald Weasley why are you-"

Hermione was cut off as Ron swooped down snogged her in front of the entire Great Hall. Hermione let out a smother cry of shock as she pushed Ron off him and slapped him. Hermione glared at red head and shouted. "What the Bloody hell is wrong with you."

"I...I ...um...sorry?" Ron mumbled weakly, a cursing Hermione meant there would be Hell to pay. "It always worked in the movies?"

"Have you ever even seen a movie!?" Hermione exclaimed in frustration. "Never mind."

"Leave Hermy-own-ninny alone." A voice uttered from behind Ron causing him to pail. He slowly turned and saw the Bulgarian towering over him, Victor Krum glared down with beady eyes as he growled. "Now!"

Ron tightened his fist and muttered. "I'm sorry Krum."

Hermione let out a scream as Ron spun around andpunched the Seeker right in the face, and everyone grimaced at the crack that was heard. Ron dropped to the ground, crying out. "Son of a three headed witch I broke my bloody hand."

Krum shrugged unfazed by the feeble attack as he walked over Ron and spoke to Hermione. "Are you O.J?"

"Yes I'm  _OK_...the word is  _OK_  Victor, not OJ." Hermione replied in her lecturing tone. "Well I will be after I get the taste out of my mouth. What were you thinking Ronald?"

Krum helped Ron to his feet, who grimaced in agony as Krum lifted him up by his broken hand. Krum made sure to give it a good squeeze making Ron whimper. Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Let him go."

Krum did as and Ron quickly grabbed his wrist in relief. "Hermione..."

Hermione slapped Ron again with eyes that seemed to glow red. "You have 10 seconds to explain yourself before I turn you into a Flounder and feed you too the giant Squid."

Ron looked around, seemingly realizing everyone was watching him and muttered. "Can we go someplace more private."

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. "You just punched by date and shoved your tongue down my throat in front of the whole school so no, I don't think so."

Ron looked to Harry for help but found him standing by Luna and Ginny. Harry was trying to act innocent, talking to Luna, while Ginny had a camera and had a wicked grin on her face. Ron gulped as he looked back at Hermione who had drawn her wand, he began talking quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was talking to Harry earlier and well...he made me realize what an ass I was being. I wanted to apologize for upsetting you...and...and well...

Ron took a deep breath before he spoke. "I fancy you Hermione...I guess I see myself in you...or at least...who I want to be."

Hermione stared at Ron with wide eyes while Harry could be heard muttering. "Son of a Bitch stole my line."

Hermione swallowed as she suddenly regretted having this conversation here and awkwardly uttered. "Thanks...I guess?"

An awkward silence followed before Ron asked. "Does that mean...you like me too?"

"Yeah...um...no not really." Hermione answered slowly feeling every eye in the room on her.

"Oh." Ron verbalized intelligently.

"Yeah...but I do like you as a friend...you know...when you are not being a complete moron." Hermione stated wishing she could just sink into the floor.

"That's just it, I'll change Hermione. I want to change, I'm tired of being angry, of being ashamed of myself all the time. I will be someone you can be proud of, someone you can fancy. Just tell me what I have to do to be the man you deserve." Ron declared ignoring Harry's coughing.

"I don't want that?" Hermione exclaimed in disgust, looking to Krum for help. Krum merely shrugged and Hermione stressful started speaking. "Ron, I will never be into you. I know it's a cliche but it's not you it's me...it's a little about you. Please just go."

Ron's face turned red with embarrassment. "If you don't like me fine but you could at least pretend you didn't find me gross."

"It's not like that Ron, I find all of you gross. No that's not what I meant." Hermione covered her face as she felt like running from the room.

"All of us...Wait, so you don't like Gingers, is that it? You think I'm gross because I have red hair? That's racist Hermione!"

"I don't care about your hair, I love red hair." Hermione's blushed deepened at this and she could here Ginny laughing with undisguised mirth

"I'm sick of this bigotry against Gingers. No one has been oppressed more than Redheads." Ron snapped back to the female Muggle-born. Harry also noticed Din Thomas in the crowd looking at Ron incredulously.

"Well I may not be perfect but at least I didn't go to the ball with a bloody poof because no one would go with her." Ron shouted before realizing that the entire great hall went silent. Ron realized what he said and added bashfully. "Um...no offence Krum."

"None taken..." Krum muttered before cracking his knuckles threateningly, making Ron gulp with fear.

Krum however was the least of his problems as Hermione practically breathed fire as she uttered darkly. "For your information you slug tongued Cretin, I have had many boy's ask me out, I turned them all down. I am already seeing someone."

"Pull the other one. Where is the lucky guy then." Ron growled trying but failing to reign in his temper.

"I...It's complicated OK." Hermione uttered as she looked around the hall. "We had a fight and..."

Ron crossed his arms "I'm sure being imaginary complicates things. What went wrong was your imaginary boyfriend, was not man enough for you too?"

"I...I..I..." Hermione stuttered as she started to panic, tears in her eyes "It's not that simple. I want...but...I can't say...I messed up...Hates me...Ron you spoil everything."

Hermione burst into tears Harry quickly began to make is way over when Ginny forced a camera into his hand. "I'll deal with my brother."

Harry nodded and handed the camera to Luna as Ginny stormed towards her brother with wand drawn. Krum was already confronting Ron. "You are bad friend, you not care for Her...Miss Gran Ger."

Ron felt the familiar feeling of shame. "I know, I didn't mean to make her cry. I swear I tried to be nice but she threw it in my face."

"Maybe it's your fault for shoving your tongue in her face Ronny." Ron spun around only to be hit in the Weasleys and collapsed to the ground in agony.

Ginny glared down out her brother all humour gone from her features. "I love you Ron but touch her her again, I hex them off."

Ginny then turned to Hermione who wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, for everything. I'm such an idiot."

"I know you are Hermione." Ginny chuckled before grabbing her head and pulling her into a heated kiss that had the entire Great hall gasp in shock. Hermione melted into the kiss until Ginny pulled away. "It's a good thing I love you."

Hermione nodded tearfully. "I love you too."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked to Krum who winked and walked away, only to notice a head red hair running out of the Great hall, with people laughing at him. Harry looked over at his friend with concern. Whatever he did or didn't deserve Harry wouldn't have wished that level of humiliation on his worst enemy...well...maybe Malfoy, Snape, Voldemort, Peter, The Dursleys, Rita, that girl who called him four eyes in grade 4...

"Harry walked over to the couple and Hermione gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Hermione, I tried to stop him."

"It's OK, this doesn't change anything right." Hermione whispered insecurely.

"Not a thing." Harry answered with a heart warming smile. Hermione beamed and kissed him on the cheek before parting.

"Look at his face." Ginny, gasped out laughing as she examined the picture Harry had taken. Harry looked and saw a wide eyes pail Ron staring at the snogging couple.

"You think he'll be alright." Harry asked looking worried.

"Eventually." Ginny mutter unconcerned, looking angered by the thought of him. She grabbed Hermione's hand possessively. "Harry why don't you go back to your...where's Luna?"

Harry turned around and looked around the Great Hall. Where was Luna?

* * *

Luna found Ron freezing by the lake. Even from a distance she could tell he was crying. Luna cast a warming charm on herself and the poor boy before sitting beside him. Ron looked up at Ginny before muttering. "Go away."

Luna shrugged as she looked at the sad boy. "Which way should I go?"

"I don't care Loony just Bugger off!" Ron snapped as he looked up at Luna. All the anger in his feature vanished as he uttered. "Oh Merlin, I 'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"I know Ron, I can't imagine it was easy for you. To have your sister kiss your self admitted crush in front of the whole school. I assume it was a very embarrassing and emasculating experience." Luna stated bluntly.

"It's the worst thing to ever happen to me." Ron moan morosely. "whats worse is I deserve it Luna, I tried to make things right, I really did, but I only hurt everyone I cared about. I made Hermione cry again, I punched Krum and called him a poof. Merlin I called him that in front of Hermione and my bloody sister. My best friend and sister that are not only poof but dating each over and I didn't have a clue. Krum's right I'm a horrible friend and brother and-"

"You are only Human and being human is hard." Luna whispered interrupting him. "That's why I wish I was a hare."

When Ron didn't respond Luna patted him on top of the head and stood up. "I know you want to be better person but even the birds must fall before they can fly and the Phoenix must burn before it can rise again.

Ron looked up and gave her a small smile. "Thanks Luna...tell them I'm sorry, when you see them."

"You will tell them yourself soon enough. A soul cannot be saved unless it is in peril. One can not be found unless they are lost." Luna sung in a odd melody before hopping back to the hall.

The night was far from over and with the drama over. Luna couldn't wait to go back to Harry and have a perfect night with him, being held by him, being...

**"Petrificus Totalus!"**

Luna felt her her body stiffen and she fell to the floor with a clatter. Luna's thanked her luck stars her leg wasn't hurt again but then the last 3 people she wanted to see were standing over her, looking menacingly.

"Hello Loony, enjoying the evening with with the Boy Who Lied." Cho hissed with an evil grin on her face. Luna had always objectively known Cho was pretty looking on the outside but in that moment she couldn't help but ponder how ugly she really was when her faux smile was replaced with a scowl. "Mandy give me the potion."

The girl did just that while Cedric looked away distractedly, as if bored. Cho held up the potion witch had and odd purple colour to it and opened the cork. Cho looked down and smiled. "You think you can fool these people, act like the bell of the ball, steal my spotlight? In the end we both no your nothing but a freak, just like your Father and your mother. Now if only your date knew you like I do."

Luna looked up with wide eyes and felt fear like she never had before. Cho cackled like the witch she was as she poured 3 drops of the potion into Luna's mouth. "Now let's show them all how Loony you really are..."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**CLIFF HANGER!**

Is Luna dead? I will Ron ever overcome his demons? Will Black's prank kill Dobby? Will Fleur play an important role next chapter? Toon in to the Final Chapter Of Hopping Mad and who knows, maybe Hagrid will appear in my fanficton. Despite my inability to write his dialect.

_**Nargles Out!** _


End file.
